


2 witches 1 war (Luz Noceda the witch!)

by Apieceofice



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Everyone will be involved, F/F, F/M, Gay Amity Blight, I suck at tagging, Multi, Naruto/Sasuke type of beat, On good days there will be 2-3 chapters uploaded, POV Amity Blight, Pretty much the main cast, Rebel Luz, Rebellion, WILL UPDATE THIS STORY WEEKLY/DAILY, War, emperors coven Amity, luz angst, oblivious luz, please comment your suggestions, there will be other relationships other than the ones in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofice/pseuds/Apieceofice
Summary: In this AU Luz discovers she was a witch this whole time, some dark events will take place causing her to walk down a unknown path. Stuck between a war between the emperors coven and the rebellion can Luz and Amity's relation ship handle the pressure find out by reading! I saw this on a few other fanfics and I wanted to give my go at it
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. The awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818439) by [TheGuydude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuydude/pseuds/TheGuydude). 



> Like I said there have been a few others with this theme but I had ideas and I wanna give it a try my Wattpad is @apieceofice

Authors note: this is just a break from inner demons but depending how this AU fic does maybe I'll continue it.

Luz pov 

It was a regular day at Hexside I had just arrived and I was going to get breakfast. "Hey Luz where you heading?" I had turned around to see Amity walking up behind me. "Oh what's up Blight I was just going to get breakfast you?" I asked her hoping she would come with me. "Well I was looking for you." Hearing that made me feel... good for some reason. "You see there's this extra credit assignment and I need a partner." Amity said. "Sure what kind of assignment is it?" The fact she was asking me to help her meant so much to me. "Well you see it's a magic activation spell, it's for whenever a witch is drained to the point of near death and provides a sort of revival." Now this peaked my interest but the one small problem is that I was human, "that's nice and all Amity but I'm human." "That's one of the reasons I wanna try it with you let's see what will happen!" Amity has said that with so much excitement who am I to let her down? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit curious. "Yeah okay lets do it after school you think you can come over?" "yeah I'll bring Ed and Em to supervise, can't be too safe right?" And just like that I had plans after school and for once I was excited about them. 

The day went by slow today, probably because I was so excited about trying out that spell. The walk home was boring boring eventful happening. As I started seeing the owl house come into view I saw that amity and the twins were already there waiting for me. "Hey!" I yelled trying to get their attention. "It's about time you got here!" Yelled amity in response I guess they had been waiting here for awhile. As I walked up to them Emira had gestured both of us to sit down. "Alright so you want to test out a magical activation spell correct?" Emira's voice has a little concern to it maybe there was more to this spell. "Correct it's for extra credit and we want to see the reaction to a human" Amity said that with a little too much excitement. "Well usually when using this spell an aura will appear around the subject" "either one of three things will happen a green aura will appear signaling magical healing. Two a white aura will appear as a sign of a bile sack being reactivated from near death or three absolutely nothing when the bile sack is completely dead or in our case a human." With that being said Ed and Em started showing Amity the steps to using this spell. While I was waiting Eda came out of the house "whatcha kids up to out here?" "Amity is gonna attempt a magical activation spell on me for extra credit." "Sounds incredibly stupid I'm going back inside." As Eda walked back inside Amity looked fired up and ready. "Alright Luz are you ready?!" She was oddly excited for this spell, I mean I'm not complaining but it was more than likely not gonna work. "Alright mittens fire away" Ed said as Amity started drawing the circle. As the circle was complete I saw the beam of light coming towards me it was so fast yet so slow I could see everything. 

Amity's POV 

As I fired the spell at Luz something unexpected happened. An aura appeared and for some reason it was white. "A white aura? That's impossible?" Em was in disbelief at what she saw I think we all were. Luz started holding her chest in pain "I-I think something went wrong!" She cried. Luz began to collapse, as I caught her I noticed that ears began to sprout pointed tips there was no way this was happening. "Em get Eda!" As Emira went inside I noticed Luz's eyes began to change colors from a cocoa brown to more of a golden color. "What's going on what's happening to my kid?" Eda came out rather fast it would've been cute to hear those maternal words if she didn't talk about Luz like an object. "I-I don't know I used the spell a-and she just started changing!" "What the- we can worry about this later we have to get her to a doctor!" As Eda said that she brought out her staff "get on kid I'm gonna need you to hold her." As I hopped on the staff took off immediately.

Edric: hey  
King: hey  
Edric: should we get going?  
King: I'd say so

"And you said she was from the human realm correct?" The doctor questioned. "Um yes she came through a portal into the boiling isles." Answered Eda. "Well there was your first mistake, a witch raised in a human realm would never be able to practice her magic as a child therefore her bile sack was shriveled up and dry take a look." As the doctor showed us the X-Ray we could see Luz's bile sack it was revived and enormous thrusting with power the amount of magical power that could be used was unbelievable! "Are you saying that Luz has been a witch this whole time?" "Precisely, since she grew up in the human realm she was never exposed to the magical elements causing her to never show any signs of a witch until now." I couldn't believe what was happening Luz was a witch, a powerful one at that but how did she end up in the human realm? "Where am I?" Luz had finally woken up and I couldn't wait to tell her what just happened. "Well kid we have some great news for you." "I like great news lay it on me!" I handed Luz a mirror and I will never forget her reaction. "W-what happened to me? My ears my e-eyes?" She was so confused "Well it turns out that when I used the spell it activated your bile sack." "But I'm human I've never had a bile sack." She couldn't believe what I was telling her. "Eda let me explain kid" as Eda explained all that had happened Luz couldn't comprehend the situation and fainted. 

Mystery POV 

It's about damn timer her bile sack awakened I'm coming for you my daughter. 

Luz POV 

I woke up in my room not remembering anything that happened after the spell. As I got up I felt nauseous. I scrambled to my feet quickly stumbling to the restroom. As I got in the shower I couldn't help but throw up I don't know what happened to me but I didn't feel right. I sat there in the shower trying to recall what happened today but I couldn't it was a blank spot. After I got out I dried myself off and looked into the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing my ears once round and small now pointed and long, my eyes once brown like chocolate were now Golden like a coin. *SCREAMS* "Eda!" I rushed out of the restroom downstairs to see Eda and my friends talking. "W-what happened to me?!" "Now Luz calm down let me explain" as she explained what had happened to me Amity came sat me down on the couch. "I-I can't be a witch, so you know what they'd do to me in the human world? Even worse do you know what my mom would do to me?" I started freaking out but again Amity was there to comfort me. "I got bullied before just for being a person imagine what they'll do if they see me like this?! They'll hang me!" "Who says you have to go back?" I looked towards Amity "Amity I'd love to stay but I just can't" before I could say another word Emira chimed in "Luz from what you've told us about the human realm it doesn't sound like you have anything to go back to, I mean think about it your mom probably knew you were a witch and hid it from you all your life." The thought of my own mother lying to me all my life had never crossed my mind "I never knew my father he left when I was young." Amity again began speaking "you see this is your chance to track down your father he has to be a witch" I thought of what she said but I couldn't there was too much pain to the memory of my father. "I never want to meet that bastard..." everyone looked at me in shock "he left us, in my world single mothers are looked down upon especially ones of color, without a father to help pay the bills we lived in poverty, I remember going to sleep in the freezing cold because we couldn't afford to pay the electricity." I started tearing up from remembering all the horrible memories. "M-maybe this is for the best, maybe my mother won't have to suffer anymore with me gone." Maybe with me gone mom can get a smaller house for herself. "Stop beating yourself up, Any mother would suffer for their children we'll cross the mother bridge when we get to it for now let's focus on your training." I looked up at Eda was she really teaching me right now? "Come on kid your learning a new spell, I'm not used to seeing you like this" 

No-ones POV 

"Alright now that everyone's here let's get started!" Eda shouted. "Eda what exactly are we doing?" Asked Luz "Well you see Luz if we figure out what magic you best at we can start teaching you that type first and continue on to others, so let's start off with illusions." Edric and Emira step forward along with Gus "okay so a simple illusion would be yourself, try and make as many illusions of yourself as you can" said Emira. Luz got up and didn't know how spells worked did she just think what she wanted to do and then just draw the circle? "What do I do?" She asked the three "err well I mean we usually just draw the circle..." said Ed. "I guess that's the best I'm gonna get" Luz began to cast the spell when suddenly fifty other Luz's appeared in the yard. "What the-" Emira said in shock as she saw all the Luz's running's around the yard. "A-aren't you exhausted?" Asked Gus. "I feel fine" said Luz. "Your a prodigy kid" said Eda. 

11 month time skip

Months went by and Luz's training was going better than ever, she had risen to the top of the ranks in hexside rivaling her skills to that of Amity. "Hey there rival" Luz said nonchalantly. "You? Rival me? Don't make me laugh." "How did your exam go Luz?" "Obviously I passed did you even have to ask?" Both girls look at each other and give a slight chuckle at the banter. As they began walking down the hallway they noticed Lilith coming around the corner. "Ah just the two I was looking for." "Hello Lilith hows it goin?" Asked Luz "great actually because I have some great news!" "And that would be?" Questioned Amity "it just so happens there's two open spots on the emperors coven, and how better than the top two Hexside students!" Amity and Luz looked at each other in disbelief. "Lilith that's incredible!" Squeaked Amity it'd been her dream to join the coven since she was a child. "I mean it sound awesome but I don't think Eda would approve considering y'know..." Lilith looked at Luz "Aw Luz you don't need to worry about Edalyn she will want what's best for you." Luz looked down doubting that Eda would think the emperors coven was "best" for her. "There will be a party tonight in you twos honor" Amity and Luz looked at each other, their faces lighting up red. "That sounds nice can I'll tell Eda" "Alright then I'll meet you two there tonight." Lilith walked away leaving the two girls to themselves. "The emperors coven! The greatest honor there is for a witch!" Amity squealed I'm excitement "and even better we'll be joining together Luz you excited?!" "Y-yeah sounds like a dream come true..." Luz still debating whether the coven was for her or not, she felt like it wasn't right to Eda, she felt like everybody was trying to choose for her." As they day went on Luz and her friends all met up and their table. "Well the word on the street is that you two are joining the emperors coven" Gus said with an ear to ear grin. "We still have three years at Hexside too" willow said with a surprised look. "It's amazing right? I still can't believe their choosing freshman it's unheard of!" Amity hadn't seem to loose any of her excitement since the morning, while on the other hand Luz was a mess. She still couldn't decide if she was going to join or not. Amity noticing Luz's unusually quiet demeanor started to worry. "Should I ask her what's wrong? What if it's about the coven? Does she not want to join?" Amity was beginning to worry about her friend until, "ladies and gentleman!" Principle bump stood up on stage and started announcing something. "As principle I am proud to announce that for the first time ever Hexside will have a pair of freshman joining the emperors coven!" The whole cafeteria erupted with cheers. "Luz stand with me" Amity said holding her hand out to Luz. As Luz stood with Amity the cafeteria went dark and the spotlight was on them. "Give it up for Amity Blight and Luz Noceda!"Once again the cafeteria erupted in cheering and screams of encouragement. Amity and Luz looked at the crowd and all their friends and they knew they'd never forget this moment. 

Time skip to after school at the celebration

Luz POV 

As I walked out of school and waited for Amity I still couldn't get this empty feeling out of my stomach. I saw Amity and Lilith walking out of the school. "Why hello there Luz ready to go?" Lilith asked me still showing a concern of my answer reluctantly I said yes and we made our way to the plaza. As we approached the town plaza I saw that nearly all of Hexside was here. "Come on girls we have to go backstage before the ceremony begins" "ceremony?" I asked "yes the celebration ceremony we're going to let out light spells in their air as a sign of good faith for you two and so the party will begin." "That sounds beautiful" Amity said a little flustered at the thought. As we waited for our names to be called Amity and I just waited backstage. "Are you nervous?" I asked hoping to strike a conversation. "A little I guess I'm just worried about the future." "The future?" Before she could answer we had been called on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce the youngest emperors coven members ever!" Lilith introduced us with flair getting the crowd ready for us. "I'd like to call to the stage Amity Blight!" Amity quickly walked to the podium introducing herself. "Hi my name is Amity Blight, I specialize in Abomination magic" as she continued her introduction I looked for my friends quickly spotting them in the crowd but where was Eda? I kept searching until I heard Lilith start talking. "For our next recruit, she quickly rose in the Hexside ranks before her first year ended Luz Noceda!" I walked quickly to the stage to give my introduction "Hi I'm Luz I specialize in lightning magic, I can take lightning from natural resources and I can manifest my own." The crowd started cheering a lightning style witch is rare nowadays as not much people can master this dangerous form of magic. As I ended my speech all the crowd started manifesting light spells, "now when I say to release, everyone will release their spells into the sky." Lilith once again took to the podium and finally signaled to let the light spells release. Seeing all the light spells in the air was beautiful, I almost forgot where I was for a few seconds. "Hey you alright?" Amity asked me "Just fine, I just wish Eda here" "I'm sorry Luz, how about we go see what has kept my sister from this beautiful ceremony?" "Yeah I wanna spend this night with all my friends and family" Lilith looked at me with heart felt eyes. 

Time skip to when they arrive at the owl house 

Luz POV 

As we saw the owl house come into view something seemed off, hootey wasn't yelling at us matter of fact he wasn't even attached to the door. "What the-" I said before running inside the house "Eda! King! Anyone!" I started searching around the house when suddenly I saw blood on the stairs I immediately ran up. The trail of blood was thick and leading to none other than Eda's room I quickly rushed in to see Eda lying against her best with king at her side. "Eda no- wha- what happened?" I said trying to hide my tears. My chest kept pounding from my heavy breathing. "I was about to head to the ceremony when these men came barging into the house-" Lilith and Amity came rushing into the room "Edalyn..." Lilith couldn't mutter our a sentence and Amity just covered her mouth tears building at the corners of her eyes. "T-tell me who did this Eda please..." I said no being able to hold the tears back any longer. "I can't" she said in a faint voice "You can't? Or you won't?" Once again I asked tears pouring from my eyes. "You have to tell me, I have to find them t-to" Eda waved her hand gesturing me to stop "Luz I won't let you ruin your future trying to avenge a criminal like me..." "a criminal? Me and you both know that's not true, I've seen you help people more than yourself, WHY SHOULD YOU BE KNOWN AS A CRIMINAL JUST BECAUSE- you never joined a coven..." once again the tears interrupted me. Eda cupped my cheek bring my face up to look at hers. "You know Luz I never did have children..." I looked her in the eyes still crying "so I always considered you one of my own" hearing that broke me, I felt like I wasn't only loosing my mother but also a piece of myself. "I-I always felt the same way I always felt you as my mom, please don't go E-mom" me and Eda both stared at each other both of us having tears covering our faces. "I wish I could Luz... some mother I was eh? Leaving my child alone in the world" once again my tears began pouring even more. "You were the best anyone could ask for..." "Lily come here..." Lilith quickly kneeled beside me "m-make sure to take care of girl for me huh?" As she said that Lilith started crying herself. "I will sister... I will" King went up to Eda sitting beside her "You know Eda even though we fought sometimes I alway considered you my best friend..." king looked up at Eda tears welling up in his eyes as well. "You too buddy, whenever I first found you I knew I'd never get rid of you, thanks for sticking with me King." The whole room's atmosphere was depressing knowing what was coming. "Hey Luz" I looked up at Eda "what kind of mother would I be if I didn't get you a birthday present" my birthday wasn't for another few months but I knew what she was getting at. "So consider these your early birthday presents" as she said that she handed me her key and staff. "I-I can't take these." "Luz all parents leave in this world is legacy, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy leaving these to you." Once again both of us started crying. "I want you to remember all I've taught you, always stay true to yourself and stick to your gut, and I want you to remember" she said moving king right beside me "I will and always have loved you all" as Eda said those final words we could all her finally pass to the next world. "Mama" I said before falling to the floor broken and crying.


	2. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz meets a certain someone and is faced with a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know this chapter is a little shorter than the first but I’m still going to update the story (weekly)

Luz POV 

I woke up on the cold floor in the living room surround by pillows. I heard a voice coming from the kitchen but I was in no mood to inspect them I was broken. "If your going to murder me make it fast!" I yelled out, I don't know why I've never felt this horrible in my life. I heard the voice getting closer "it's just me Luz" I looked up to see Amity standing there with a bowl. "Of course I did" I looked to her with a dead look on my face and gave her a lopsided smile. "What did y'all do with Eda's bo-" I couldn't finish the sentence I still couldn't believe she was gone. "Me and Lilith buried her out back, so you wanna go see her?" I sat there on the ground not wanting to move or talk. "Luz?" I looked up at her my smile turned to a look of depression "N-no I'm not ready" Amity kneeled down and looked me in the eyes "well when you are I'll be here." Her saying that made me feel a little better "thank you Amity." I looked around and I saw Eda's staff and her portal key I got up and walked towards them. "You know I keep telling myself that I can't believe she's gone but then I remember these are mine now..." as I said that Owlbert unattached himself from the staff and landed on my shoulder rubbing against my chin. "I'm sad too Owlbert she didn't deserve this..." as I stood there feeling sorry for myself I felt arms wrapped around me "I know everything hurts right now Luz, but I promise you everything will get better soon." I looked over my shoulder to her and smiled "Amity how about we go to bed?" I turned around looking her in the eyes as she gestured to the couch. As we sat on the couch snuggled together I felt tears come down my cheeks. Amity cupped my cheeks and pulled me towards her lap and we went sleep.   
Time skip to the next night Amity and Luz are sitting on a bench

I saw news papers everywhere with the headline "BREAKING NEWS: BOILING ISLES MOST WANTED CRIMAL MURDERED!" I couldn't read the paper it angered me that they made her out to be some vicious criminal I quickly set the paper a blaze and stomped it. "I know what it says Luz but it doesn't matter we knew who she really was." I was angered at the media but I knew she was right why does it matter what some random people think? I kept telling myself that but I couldn't accept it. It didn't matter if I knew who she really was I wanted the world to know it! I wanted the world to know that she was no criminal she was a mother, a light to bright for this dark world. I looked at Amity fury in my eyes "I-I want to believe you Amity but I can't! I can't sit here as they portray my mother as some Disgusting criminal!" "You talking about the Owl lady? Good riddance she finally got what she deserved!" I immediately looked to my left and a hooded figure. "Say that one more time..." "Gladly, The Owl Lady was pathetic, scamming anything and anyone just to get by, I heard she had an apprentice what a sorry loser that child must be" 

Amity POV 

It was a stormy night and Luz had just gotten the latest news paper.

I couldn't believe the crap this guy was spewing especially in front of Luz he must have a death wish especially in a storm she has all the lightning she needs. "You must wanna die that badly huh?" I felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up, I looked to my left to see Luz tiny flashes of lightning surrounding her body. "I have to calm her down before she destroys this guy!" "Luz this guy isn't worth throwing your prospects away!" "Let her come at me with everything she's got! I seriously doubt any student of Edalyn Clawthorne could be of any threat to me!" That sent Luz into a rage she instantly vanished reappearing in front of the hooded man. She quickly released a lightning slash from her hands but the man quickly dodged. "Just as I suspected someone like her could never have a powerful student she was too weak!" That sent Luz over the top. She quickly cowled herself in full lightning whenever she was like this she could never be matched in speed. She quickly vanished again but this time so did the man. They reappeared above me The man holding Luz's shin above his head. "Who is this guy?" "You May be as fast as lightning but you don't strike like it, lightning should be fast and precise, you on the other hand strike wildly and uncoordinated!" I was so confused he was just disrespecting Luz but now it's like he was trying to teach her. "Would you shut up and fight!" Luz screamed at him as they landed. Luz threw a punch the man quickly dodged but instead of countering her grabbed Luz's arm and pushed her to the side. "He could've easily destroyed Luz right there but instead he shoved her? What's this guys motive? How is he even keeping up Luz she's at her fastest?" While I was thinking to myself Luz's anger has peaked and she stuck her finger guns in the air and drew a circle. "LUZ NO!" I screamed I knew what she was doing this was one of her most powerful spells. She took aim and started firing off lightning shots towards the man. Somehow he was still dodging her strikes "so edalyn did teach you SOME noteworthy spells?" Still star struck by the mans skills I was finally broken from trance when I heard lightning explode from the sky. I looked up and the sky was completely lit up I looked at Luz she had also seen the lightning and she started smiling. She quickly casted a blinding spell disorienting me and the man. She stuck her hand up in the air. "LUZ DON'T DO IT" I screamed still blinded from her spell. As I regained my vision I saw the lightning strike Luz her body convulsing from the strike she stuck one arm out and fired it at the man. The blast sent him flying into the nearby trees "she probably killed him we better go see if he's breathi- and she's already going." "Luz wait for me!" As we approached the Smokey scene I saw the man but he was in no way harmed what we saw next was more shocking than anything. The man had saved himself with a shield of lighting! "H-how you didn't even cast a spell!" Luz said in shock and awe. "Well Edalyn did teach you well if I were any ordinary witch I would've surely been dead, but that's not to say you don't need improvements." "You are one crazy old man." I said "Who are you?" Luz asked him as he got up. "I am Hercule Clawthorne Eldest son of the Clawthorne family!" The Clawthorne family that's impossible! "Sorry about this whole thing but I had to test my baby sisters students metal" he said as banged his chest. This was all too suspicious Lilith never mentioned she had a brother "Lilith never mentioned a third sibling where's the proof?" I asked "Don't believe me you can ask her yourself!" He said "well unfortunately she's not he-" I said before I was interrupted "I'm afraid he's not lying Amity" I looked back seeing Lilith walking up to us. "Why hello little brother it's been what 10 years?" Lilith said coldly "still leading your foolish rebellion?" "Are you still the emperors dog?" He said as he said shaking his hips with his hands on them. 

(Think of Hercule as Stars dad from SVTFOE silly but serious when he needs to be)   
I couldn't believe it Eda and Lilith had a brother? Lilith had never mentioned him and by the look on Luz's face neither had Eda. "Why are you here Hercule?" Lilith asked "Well when I got the news of our baby sisters murder I had to come down to pay my respects" he said as he walked over to the bench to sit down smoke still coming from him. "But then I remembered that Edalyn told me about her "Student" turned daughter and I had to meet her, now obviously if I just came up to her and said hey your my niece fight me that would've been awkward" he said chuckling. "Yeah because instigating a fight is so much more subtle" I said sarcastically. "Glad to see someone understands" he said once again laughing slapping his knee. And now that I've seen her I am impressed I honestly did not expect her to be this tough she almost made me break a sweat, but that's not the only reason I'm here" he said his look suddenly getting serious. "I have come home to find out he did this to our sister and Luz as her daughter I have come to ask for your help!" "M-me?" Luz said nervously "I know your probably still shaken up, so I'll give you time to decide if you decide to help me on this quest then meet me at the top of the cliffs at the end of town by midnight!" And as fast as he arrived he left into the night.


	3. The horrible truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds out the truth behind Eda’s death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write 🥺 I hope you all enjoy

Luz POV 

As we were walking home the whole feeling was awkward I didn't know if I wanted to join the coven or go after Eda's killer. "Luz, I don't think you should go with Hercule" Lilith pleaded to me. "I don't know what to do... there's a part of me who wants to join the coven but there's also a part of me who wants to avenge Eda." "Luz Eda does not need avenging, trust me when I say that burden does not solely depend on you, Eda even said it herself that your not to go after the people that did this." I remembered Eda did say that Lilith really hit me in the feels with that one I started tearing up. "Oh hun, I didn't mean to make you sad... it's just Eda told me to watch over you and I just want what's best for you." I knew lily was just trying to help me but the burning in my chest would never stop until I knew the person who called the hit in Eda was dead by my hands. "I-I know Lilith but I-I can't get it out of my head I need to know she'll be avenged!" I was in full on tears now I could feel the warmth of each droplet on my face. Lily pulled me into a hug "I promise you I will find whoever did this and they will be brought to justice!" I felt better hearing her say that. As we arrived at the house I immediately opened the door and sat on the couch exhausted from todays events. Amity sat down next to me "I can't believe it, she left me everything her staff, her key, her house everything." "I shall follow you to the ends of the earth captain hooooooooot" I looked to the owl demon house thingy and said "that's nice hootey." Amity started laughing "it's good to see that the banter hasn't changed" she let out a sly laugh covering her mouth. "If anyone messes with captain Luz then they will feel the full wrath of captain King!" King said looking up to me. My mood immediately lit up and I picked him up giving him tummy scratches. "Hey Luz your not actually gonna go with Hercule right?" She said looking at me with concern "I don't know yet, I know Lilith said she'd avenge Eda but I can't get this feeling out of my chest I know I have to be the one to do it, he said I have until Friday to choose." "So three days huh?" She said with a worried tone. "Hey Luz can you come with me to your room?" I looked at her and said "Don't you mean our room?" She looked at me in shock and her face went red. "Amity I know how badly your parents treat you... so I'm asking if you'll l-live with me." Her face went from a slight blush to full on red "L-luz I-I don't know what to say... thank you." I brought her in for a hug. As we walked up to our room I wondered what the surprise was. "You ready?" She asked "ready as I'll ever be I guess" as she opened the door my mouth dropped to the floor when I saw my "surprise." "While we were out I had Em and Ed bring a bed over!" I didn't know what to say "A-amity how will I ever pay you back?" The bed was luxurious the perfect size for two I noticed that they had organized the room and even left a change of clothes on the bed with a note that read "have fun you two - Em and Ed" with seeing that note both of our faces went red. As we sat on the bed we immediately started cuddling each other.

Time skip! Friday 11:55pm 

Luz POV 

"Luz are you sure about this?" Amity said still trying to convince me to stay. "I need to know the truth Amity!" I told her firmly making me way up the final step. As I reached the top I saw Hercule atop the cliff waiting for me. "Ah Luz I knew you were no fool." He said in a serious tone "I'm here for the truth Hercule!" I said hoping that he'd get I wasn't messing around. "And the truth you shall receive young one but I warn you once you find out things will never be the same!" He told me sending fear throughout my body "I don't care I need to know" just then Lilith appeared along with the blight twins "Hercule stop this! She is not ready for the truth!" Lilith cried "how dare you sister! You dare say such things in front of Edalyn's child!" "Hercule she's not like you! She's too young let her be a young a little longer!" Lilith once again her tone saddened "What by letting her join the coven so they can corrupt her the nerve you have sister! THE NERVE!" Hercules tone was getting heated I knew he knew something and I had to find out! "TELL ME HERCULE WHO KILLED EDA!" Just as I said that a storm set in, I always feel at my best in a storm. "Luz in this parchment I have here, lies the truth!" He said as he handed me the paper. "LUZ NO!" Lilith cried she tried to get the paper away from me but Hercule intervened preventing her from getting to me. As I read the parchment I saw there was an seal, it was the emperors official seal. "T-this came directly from the emperor himself!" I said in disbelief I knew he wanted Eda in the coven for her power but I never thought he'd go this far, as much as the isles knew Eda and the emperor always had a stalemate. As I kept reading and what I saw I will never forget in my entire life. "L-Lilith p-please tell me this isn't true!" I cried as I kept reading more and more I confirmed for myself "y-you knew about the hit on Eda b-but did nothing..." my stomach couldn't handle what I was reading I threw up falling to my knees "LUZ YOUD DON'T UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES FOR HER ESCAPE WOULD'VE BEEN DIRE!" Lilith once again cried but I wasn't having it. "I-I cried in your arms- y-you said you'd find who did it!" I cried griping my hair with my head to the ground. The blight siblings finally snapping out of their fear rushed over two me. "Luz just breath" said Emira "you can get through this" said Edric. I felt a power swelling inside me once again the storm getting heavier. Amity came over to be and kneeled in front of me. "Luz there has to be more to this than Lilith just allowing the coven to kill Eda nothing's that simple." I wish I had listened to her but all I was seeing was red. I finally got up looking up into the sky "Amity, Ed, Em get out of here." Said Lilith she knew what was coming. "I won't leave either of you!" Yelled Amity Lilith looked at the twins and nodded they picked up Amity and started taking her down the cliffs. "PUT ME DOWN WE NEED TO FIX THIS!" She yelled "IM SORRY AMITY BUT THERES NO PREVENTING THIS!" I heard Emira say as they finally left out of my view. "How dare you let this child cry in your arms WHEN YOU KNEW ALL ALONG HOW COULD YOU LILY!" Hercule screamed. "I'M TELLING YOU I HAD NO CHOICE!" As Lilith said that lightning had stricken Hercule giving him an extreme mana boost. This is why magic users who could use natural energy were feared 1 out of 10,000 magic users could wield natural magic and every single one of theme were nearly god like. I had never witnessed another nature user in real life. As I heard them argue I continued to look at the sky I saw the darkened clouds spiral around me tears running down face. The warmth of my tears and the cold of the rain felt somehow comforting despite what I just learned. Despite my state of bliss I was finally snapped out of it when the lightning struck me powering me up beyond any power I had recently been at. I looked towards Lilith and Hercule still struggling as I started taking steps towards them each step I took lightning struck my eyes glowing I was beaming with power. Both Lilith and Hercule both jumped back noticing what I had become. In an instant I was in front of Lilith and I had her by the neck. Despite my glowing eyes you could still see my tears "why Lilith why would you do this!" I cried "Luz she was my sister if I had a choice I would've saved her! That's why I want you to join the coven we can change it to make sure nothing like this ever happens again!" She cried I didn't believe her though how could I she just let her own sister die. "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! The only change Belos will understand is REVOLUTION!" I said as I slammed Lilith into the ground. "I am so sorry for failing you my child..." Lilith silently cried "you failed Eda, not me" I said in the coldest tone I could muster. As I started walking towards her I sensed an attack coming from the right of me I looked and saw Amity coming at me full speed I quickly side stepped dodging her with ease. "Luz stop this I'm telling you there's more to this!" I still couldn't listen to reason. "Youngling Luz take care of her! While I Lilith!" Yelled Hercule. "Amity please don't make me fight you" I cried 

Amity POV 

I looked towards my love her eyes glowing with hate lightning emitting around her, her hair sticking up she was truly in her element. Despite my disadvantage I pleaded to Luz "Please Luz! Let's just go back to the owl house and figure this out! We both know there's way more to this!" I saw by the look in her eye that she couldn't be reasoned with she was too far gone. So I tried another method. "Luz she was Lilith's sister! It couldn't have been easy for her either!" I cried but that seemed to make things only worse. Luz began to levitate off the ground "she may have been her sister but... SHE WAS MY MOTHER!" The atmosphere suddenly went ice cold. It felt like a pitch black ocean of ice everything went quite me and Luz just staring at each other. I knew the fight was going to begin. 

We both were waiting there until the next lightning strike hit. Luz's fist was right in front of my face in an instant knocking me back. I quickly spelled up a fire ball throwing it towards her. Luz as experienced as herself summoned a water ball to counter it causing our area to fog up. Before I knew it I was in a blind area. I felt her fist come out of nowhere bombarding me! I finally got an idea and used a air spell blowing the fog away. I soon realized that the storm had stopped her advantage would quickly disappear. Once again we were face to face too close to use spells I had no choice but to go hand-to-hand. I threw a punch but to my luck she quickly dodged and hit me with an elbow to the jaw. We'd been training together ever since we became rivals trying to better each other we knew each other's thoughts. she tried to rush in and sweep my leg as a trick move I quickly kneed her in the face, she quickly cat flipped back immediately drawing a spell a fire ball coming towards me. I quickly countered with my own both of us at a stalemate both our fire balls canceling each other's out. 

Nobody's POV 

With both the blast canceled out Amity looked at her surroundings searching for her opponent "Left? Right? Up? DOWN?" Amity finally realizing her opponent was under her Luz quickly emerging from the ground uppercutting Amity Amity stepping back "you've forced this upon yourself!" Amity said as she took a familiar pose "using one of my moves huh?" Luz said as she chuckled Amity quickly turning her fingers into guns firing off mini fire bullets towards Luz. Luz knowing her own technique quickly cartwheeled dodging all of Amity's bullets. Luz jumping out of her cartwheel behind Amity fired her lightning gun to Amity's back Amity quickly dodging. Both girls were once again face-to-face. "I'm sorry Luz but I won't let you ruin your life! I'm gonna finish this in one blow!" Luz realizing her friend was gonna use her ultimate spell responded putting her hands in the air "then I guess I should do the same!" A singular tear falling from her eye. Amity drawing a huge circle in the air while Luz gathering natural Lightning using herself as a rod. Amity fires off her fire blast while Luz stuck her had out holding her wrist fired off a lighting blast. The intensity from the blasts could be seen from the bottom of the cliff "we failed Ed..." Emira said in a heartbroken tone. Both Amity and Luz were putting all they had in their final spells. But to no avail both of them canceled each other out. With both their bile sacks drained and their bodies exhausted they had no choice but a full hand-to-hand combat situation. Amity once again being the first to engage jumped in their going for a Superman punch. Luz quickly slid under her back flipping to do a kick. Amity seeing right through her grabbed her leg and tried to flip Luz over her. Luz quickly landing on her feet. Amity saw the opening and flung herself fist first into Luz. Luz bent down practically breaking her back slid between Amity's legs grabbing them slamming her back first into the rocks. Amity quickly recovering kicked up hitting Luz in the face. Getting up Amity rammed Luz into the tree and kept ramming. Luz not one to give up grabbed Amity by the waist and picked her up slamming her again both girls falling to the ground at each other's feet to their heads in exhaustion turned to look at each other. "I love you" Amity said finally confessing her love to Luz in one last hope to get her to stay. "I love you too" said Luz both girls staring at each other quickly getting up Amity once again throwing the first punch. Luz quickly ducking under giving Amity a surprise right hook. Luz attempting to throw a left Amity taking a page from her loves book ducking and throwing a right hitting Luz. They continued exchanging Blows like this for what seemed like hours was mere minutes. Finally both girls catching each other's fist finally had a moment to talk both still trying to get free of the others grip. "Why won't you just let me help you!" Amity cried "why can't you understand that I don’t want to ruin your future!" Crying Luz “so it’s alright to just ruin your own THIS ISN’T WHAT EDA WANTED SHE EVEN TOLD YOU BEFORE SHE-” "I'll always love you Amity" interrupting Amity with her final words. Luz being the grittier of the two ended the fight with a head butt directly to Amity's forehead. Amity's eyes rolling to the back of her head finally fainting falling back to the ground. "I'm so sorry my love." Said Luz finally falling to the ground in exhaustion. "You did good child" said Hercule who looked beaten and battered. He picked up Luz with gentle care "I can see that you truly cared for my sister and I solemnly swear we will avenge her." Hercule said as he started walking off. 

The next day  
Amity POV 

I woke up in the hospital next to Lilith who was in much worse shape than I. I looked around the room finally realizing that I failed to stop Luz. As I say there feeling sorry for myself I saw Emira and Edric walk into the room. "Hey sis, how you feeling." Said Emira trying to comfort me "I couldn't stop her Em" I said tears welling up in my eyes "she was in too much pain already Am she was in a dark space she did the only thing she felt she could" said Edric "it was my job to bring her out of that space, the girl I fell for, that optimistic, goofy, beautiful personality of hers wasn't there anymore it was replaced by pain, grimness and darkness" I cried "I finally told her how I felt..." I sobbed "and what did she say?" Asked Em "she said I love you too" tears once again falling down my face "even our love couldn't help her..." I once again cried out "oh am I'm so sorry" said Emira hugging me. "You can still get her back Ms. Blight" I heard from next to me I looked over to see Lilith Barney able to sit up "I promised my sister that I would take care of her daughter once she passed... I will not let Luz walk down this path" I looked Lilith in the eyes she was crying too. "Thank you Ms. Lilith" I cried. Once I got out of bed a couple of coven members came into the room handing me a white robe. "Ms. Blight you left early from the ceremony so we couldn't give you your uniform" this was it I was officially apart of the emperors coven I know I can help her from here. As I got changed I came out and looked out the window "what are your plans now Ms. Blight?" I looked at Lilith and my siblings and looked back out the window "now that I am officially in the coven I will use anything at my disposal to bring Luz back to our side and back into my arms."


	4. Training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz meets the rebellions leaders and gets some shocking news

Authors note: just saw agony of a witch I'm dumbstruck, anyways I feel stupid for making Lilith so caring towards Luz especially now that she tried to kill her... well anyways I wanna change something so in the show they talk about "wild magic" and talking to the "titan" so in my story I wanna make wild magic users rare and feared almost godlike.

"You know Luz I never did have children... so I always considered you one of my own"   
"I love you kid..."   
"YOU KILLED HER!"   
Luz quickly jolted up awakening from her dream. Still dazed from her nightmare she takes in her surroundings she's back in her room at the owl house. Luz got up from her bed and looked out the window.  
As she took in the scenery she noticed that she wasn't in the usual owl house location. The usual trees and shrubs were now replaced with a field and mountains, where was she and how did she get here?   
"Alright I need answers" she walked out into the hallway and made her way downstairs. To her surprise she actually had company, they all quickly looked her way, Luz returned their gazes "who are you and what did you do with my friends?" She questioned readying her spells Incase they were hostiles "Relax young one, they are friends" Luz quickly recognized this voice looking over to see Hercule.

"Hercule, where are we?" Luz asked. Hercule stood up and walked over to Luz placing his hand on her shoulder "We young one are at the rebellion HQ" he said waving his hand as a grand gesture.   
"Uh Hercule this is literally the only building in this entire field..." Luz said "so you think young one!" Hercule said in a eccentric voice. Luz looked at him confused. Hercule took notice and went and stood in front of the others.   
"Anyways Luz these people gathered are 3 out of the 4 commanders of the rebellion!" He said pointing to the people behind him. "Commander of the 4th battalion (marksmen) Tulon the eagle eye!" Hercule said pointing to a dignified looking man "tulon is known throughout the lands as the greatest marksmen, never missing a single shot!" Tulon stepped forward placing his hand out in front of Luz 

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Luz was it?" Luz looked up at the man and met his hand with hers. 

"Yes sir!" Luz said, she couldn't help herself he gave off a teacher sort of vibe it was just habit that Luz called him sir. 

"Ah no need to be so formal call me Tulon" he said stepping back.

"Next up we have commander of 3rd battalion (support) the beautiful Kaiya the minx!" Hercule said stepping to the side. The woman stepped up taking off her hood revealing her short black hair and her cold eyes. 

"Hey there... kiddo..." she said awkwardly sticking out her hand, "sorry I'm bad a first impressions... but hey aren't we all!" She laughed lightly punching Luz's arm. Luz looked up at her and laughed.

"I guess so...err...ma'am" Luz once again not wanting to disrespect any of them.   
"Kid, I'm 19 you don't need to treat me like a teacher" Kaiya said letting out a chuckle.   
Hercule moves down the line to last person a man shorter than Luz and older than dirt.   
"And finally we have the commander of the 2nd battalion (stealth unit) Cashine the shadow" the little man stepped up looking upwards to Luz extending his hands towards Luz  
"It's nice to meet you child" he said in almost grandpa tone, Luz bent down a little and shook his hand   
"Nice to meet you too sir" she said smiling. She found it strange how this little old man could lead an entire armed force.   
Hercule then stepped towards the front of the room leaving Luz in the middle of them all   
"Now that we've had our introductions your probably all wondering who the 2nd battalions (infantry) commander shall be." They all looked towards Hercule in confusion   
"I remember you saying that the first commander would be with you today old man, so where are they?" Kaiya said in a slightly annoyed tone   
"Yes I must agree with Kaiya, not having a commander for a whole group of infantry soldiers is quite alarming" said Tulon said crossing his arms.  
"My friends calm down the first is amongst us!" Hercule said excitedly! He walked back over to Luz grabbing her shoulders.   
"You see comrades this girl here shall lead the troops!" He said shocking everyone leaving Luz dumbfounded   
"She's just a kid Hercule you can't be serious!" Kaiya said pulling Luz to her side in a protective manor   
"Kaiya you underestimate the young one" Hercule said laughing "this girl, despite having no battle experience has the natural instincts needed in a fight!" He said pacing as he continues "not only that but she can use wild magic!" 

"WHAT?!" Tulon and Kaiya said in unison both looking towards Luz   
"There's no way" said Kaiya observing Luz   
"Quite the statement Hercule anyway she can back it up?" said Tulon leaving the room silent. 

"He's not lying..." said Cashine silently pacing around Luz and Hercule  
"A simple handshake says a lot about a person and this girl has potential" said Cashine giving more flame to the fire of disbelief. Kaiya started nervously pacing around the room gripping her hair while Tulon was standing in the corner with a grumpy demeanor.   
"I can't believe this, you put a child in charge of the most crucial part of the fleet!" Cried Kaiya clearly stressed out, 

Both Kaiya and Tulon were stressed out you could feel it in the air. While Tulon was mumbling grumpy in the corner, Kaiya was hastily pacing around the room.   
"ENOUGH!" Hercule said slamming his staff sending a shock wave through the room.  
"Now I know she's inexperienced obviously I do not intend to send her out there without some basic training! But I assure you this girl has the potential to win us this war! And if you don't think so we can test her right now!"   
Luz has felt smaller than ever in this moment. The feeling was like the whole world was caving in on her.  
"Hercule even if what your saying is true who is going to teach her new techniques? Your the only one who knows how to use wild magic and even then you only have one spell to use!" Said Tulon staring at Hercule the tension rising in the room. Hercule finally faced his comrades and let out a sigh.  
"Who better to teach her wild magic than the very source itself?" Hercule questioned causing everybody to look towards him   
"What are you getting at Hercule?" Asked Kaiya stepping forward, while Tulon and Cashine stayed silent still paying attention.  
"Where do you think magic came from Kaiya?" Hercule asked turning around with his hands behind his back  
"We were told the island provided magic long ago in school" said Kaiya   
"Precisely, not only the island but the creatures themselves that inhabit it, so who originally used lightning magic?"   
Kaiyas eyes widened at who Hercule was implying   
"Hercule that's insane! How do we know they'll even take her in for training!" Kaiya said the streas in her voice more noticeable now. Hercule turned around giving her an ear to ear grin   
"Kaiya, the sky dragons are all about honor! Anyone who can actually make the climb to their sanctuary MUST be worthy of training!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven is at The rebellions door an army awaiting to destroy them  
> Or  
> Luz’s final stand against the coven

The war between The Rebellion and the coven had been waged for nearly two years now. Countless battles fought. Each faction trying to get the upper hand on the other. Luz had reached the top of the rebellions ranks, becoming the general of the entire army second to none other than Hercule. 

The reputation Luz had built up was notorious. Citizens called Luz the savior, the justice bringer, the hero of light, the lightning bringer. She was supported by all of the boiling isles loved by all. 

The coven members knew her as something different though. They feared her, feared what she brought to the battlefield. 

The coven members called her death itself. She was known to be ruthless when it comes to protecting her comrades. Luz never backed down or ran from a fight during battles, the more she was sliced or stabbed the more bloodlust would leak out of her. All members feared her divine punishment of lightning, all except one coven member, Amity blight the leader of the coven.

After Luz left Amity couldn't just be left in the dust. Amity had heard all of the things Luz was doing she couldn't help but still see her as her true love but also as a rival. Every time she would hear that Luz won a battle it pushed her harder and harder to her goals. Eventually taking over as coven leader when she surpassed Lilith in power.

But despite both of their achievements in battle neither of them have ever been on the same battlefield. For some reason the two never managed to cross paths.

Today was different though today the Emperors coven had an full army at the rebellions door, and at the head of them all was Amity Blight. The soldiers awaited Blights command to attack. The base was silent not a single soul around. For some reason none of the rebels were outside or even prepared for their attack. Their base was a complete ghost town. Not a single sound was heard, not a single rebel seen, what could be going on? 

"They must be hiding" Amity said to herself. Pacing back and forth eventually heading forward to observe the abandoned base. As she observed the base she noticed sloppy everything was. Little provisions of food scattered, water spilled and a few beds and sleeping bags left behind. "They knew we were coming" Amity said clenching her fist.

As Amity observed the messy base a realization came to her "they were in a hurry...MAYBE THEIR STILL NEARBY!" Amity said to herself quickly running to the exit. She couldn't believe it this was her chance! Her chance to finally end the war! Her chance to finally end the rebellion. Soon all of those criminals wood be locked up, Locked up? Amity thought to herself stopping in her tracks. All of the rebels would be locked up...including her.

Luz the general of the rebel army of course she'd be locked up maybe even petrified. She's too dangerous to be left free. Amity knew this but couldn't accept it... she still loved her. Amity was deep I thought thinking about the consequences of the war. 

"Amity..." a voiced cooed across the room. Amity immediately snapped her head back to see who was here. When she turned around she saw a hooded figure standing before her. The cloak the figure wore was black the hood obscuring their face. Amity stepped back readying herself for battle. 

"Excuse me this is official coven business you shouldn't be here!" Amity yelled in her frightful tone taking a step forward. The figure was showing no signs of running or fear. "Are you deaf? I said beat it!" Amity said beginning to show frustration. She continued to pace herself towards the cloaked being "look I am NOT in the mood for this, so you better leave before I make you and trust me you DON'T want that" Amity said as she lit her hands in magenta flames. 

"Do you really think you could take me?" The figure said mocking Amity. "Because last time I checked I won our last encounter" they said beginning to step forward. As they stepped closer the brought their hands up to their hood slowly bringing it down dawning their face. As the two stood amongst each other the tension blossomed.

"It can't be... Luz?" Amity said her voice cracking. Both of them staring each other down both looking for an opening. The room was dead silent neither of them saying a word. "Long time no see blight" Luz said finally breaking the silence. "Yeah" Amity replied not able to find any other words. 

"So your alone?" Amity asked stepping backward checking her surroundings. Expecting an ambush of some sort. "I'm only here to take you out!" Luz exclaimed pointing to Amity. Amity was confused how did Luz expect to take on their whole army? There is no possible way she could pull it off she was outnumbered 1000-1. 

"You think you can win this? Don't he stupid Luz it's practically suicide!" Amity yelled hoping to get her to surrender. Luz slowly walked towards Amity standing right before her. The once friends were standing right before each other staring each other in the face waiting for the other to say something. 

"Amity this is your last chance to leave with your soldiers lives" Luz said taking a grim but warning tone. She turned her back to Amity continuing her speech "I'm willing to die here for my cause Amity... are you?" Luz asked taking a much darker tone staring into Amity's soul. This even made Amity's blood run cold. Luz was talking mad how can she just talk about her own death as it was nothing? This baffled Amity she didn't want to fight Luz in the first place but she had to.

"We don't have to fight Luz just surrender your outnumbered theres no way out" Amity said trying to intimidate Luz. The rebel then turned to Amity "that's where you wrong Amity..." Luz said firing off a lightning shot sending Amity crashing outside. Amity grunted quickly getting to her feet. Amity finally signaled the coven to move in. The coven immediately rushed in surrounding the building awaiting for Luz to come out. 

Amity held her fist in the air as a signal to wait on her command. "Luz Noceda on behalf of the emperors coven you are under arrest! For treason, Inciting riots and refusing to join a coven!" Amity yelled. Amity stepped forward trying to see where Luz was. The room was too dark to see Luz. Suddenly a wall came up as a defense mechanism. Seeing this Amity let off the signal go storm the building. 

Amity stood there as her soldiers sprinted past her towards the building. As Amity watched her soldiers try to break down the wall Lilith walked up to her a places her hand on her shoulder. Lilith looked in to her former students eyes "are you sure you can do this?" She asked Amity worryingly. Amity let out a sigh "I don't have a choice" she says as she stepped forward.

The soldiers nearly had the wall broken when suddenly a flash of light came bearing through. Lightning flying everywhere taking out soldier after soldier. Luz snapped she held no mercy in her heart ending any soldier that stepped too close in her radius. Despite her major disadvantage Luz was putting up a fight. The covens numbers quickly dwindling to Luz's onslaught. 

Amity couldn't believe what she was seeing the fact that her soldiers couldn't take one witch down was mind boggling. Spell after spell was fired at Luz doing nothing but get in her way. The bodies were piling on the battlefield, covering Luz in mud and blood. 

After hours of battle Luz was finally beginning to slow down. Still she was outnumbered. Amity finally stepped forward knowing her rival was weakened. Luz was surrounded in bodies and destruction. Luz still waged forward not giving a single inch to the coven. 

Eventually Luz and Amity finally came face to face. "Why... Luz" Amity barley able to choke out. "The coven... is... corrupt" Luz said holding her side gasping for air. The coven although down in numbers still Manage to surround Luz. "This is the end Luz just give up!" Amity yelled tears in her eyes. Luz took in her grim situation, she knew this would be her final move. "Amity have you ever heard of a divine punishment?" Luz said in a hoarse voice. This confused Amity, she knew what Luz was talking about but it seemed impossible.

Amity stepped forward looking down at Luz. "A divine punishment an ancient spell that "ended" wars" Amity said as she continued towards Luz. She kneeled down before her former love placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please Luz, just stop... you can still be redeemed" she said lifting Luz's chin up. Luz looked into Amity's eyes tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry Amity" Luz said as her eyes began to glow illuminating her face. 

The sky began to erupt in lightning, the sky swirling with darkened cloud. The earth itself erupting from the pressure. It was like the Titan itself was moving. As the ground shook lightning began bombarding the ground. Amity began to shake Luz hoping to stop the spell. 

The air began to feel tight Amity knew if she didn't stop it they would surely lose the battle. "Luz! Luz!" She began to shout trying to snap her out of the spells trance. As lightning began to shoot out of the sky Lilith knew the destruction this would bring if not stopped. Lilith knew what she needed to do as she ran towards Amity and Luz ducking and dodging static strikes of lightning.   
The spell began to kick up at this point breaking the sky from the immense power then suddenly stopping completely. Amity looked into Luz's eyes quickly noticing that they've glazed over. The nothingness in Luz's half opened eyes worried Amity. "Luz? Luz?!" She cried cupping the rebels cheek. She continued trying to talk to her hoping for a response. Amity looked down noticing a wound in Luz's stomach and a patch of red seeping through her clothes. As Amity looked behind Luz her eyes met with Lilith's. "I- it- it had to done" she said leaning Luz into her chest. 

Luz's eyes regained their composure looking up at Lilith. "Isn't this funny?" Luz asked Lilith breaking the tension. "Isn't it funny how you killed Eda... and now you've killed me" Luz said barely able to mutter out. 

Amity cupped both of Luz's cheeks "w-why couldn't you just surrender?" She asked Luz tears running down her face. Amity couldn't understand Luz's reasoning for this whole ordeal. Luz knew there was no way she could win against them why did she do this? 

"I-I had to give them time to escape" Luz said as she spit up blood. Luz's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell limp into Lilith's arms. Lilith grabber Luz gently placing her on the ground beneath her. Lilith looked at her late sisters daughters limp body hoping they wouldn't share the same fate. Lilith grabber Luz's unconscious wrist feeling for a pulse. Lilith was relived to feel a pulse as she picked up Luz. 

"Thank Titan she's alive... the emperor has requested her alive." Lilith said as they began to march.


End file.
